All About Us
by KurohimePhantomlord
Summary: A microfic featuring an internal conflict within Akashi Seijuurou. After the battle against Murasakibara Atsushi at Teikou, the other Akashi never intended to surrender ownership of the body to the real Akashi. And the reason is...? AkaxAka with a hint of AkaKuro. Don't like? Don't read! No flaming please


In a dark and desolate room, a figure in a blood-red yukata lied on the tatami mat, mumbling to what others can't see and probably will never see.

"I was scared that you were growing apart from me." The figure smiled and wrapped himself in his arms. "You were getting too close to those people, not to mention that bluenette Kuroko Tetsuya."

There was only silence in the room, but deep inside Akashi Seijuurou, an internal conflict was breaking out.

"He would have been nothing without you. You already did your part. So why get so involved?"

 _"Kuroko has nothing to do with this. Remember that I only agreed for you to help me win against Atsushi. Now let me out."_

"No!" The redhead yelled, his voice seemed to reverberate in the empty space. Upon regaining his composure, he said "If I do that, you'll go running back to Tetsuya and the others, and never let me out again. Do you honestly think I would let you do that?"

 _"It won't be like that."_

"You're lying. Who do you think spent 16 years within you? I wasn't just born yesterday, Seijuurou."

Akashi Seijuurou realized that the tone of his voice was rising. He let out a small sigh, spreading himself on the matted floor on his back, staring at the wooden beams above. Even though he's usually calm and composed, when it comes to the real owner of the body, he gets worked up almost as easily as he can lunge at anyone with a pair of scissors.

There was a moment of solemn silence as he calmed down, out and within himself.

"Hey, I could never forget that day, the day you finally recognized my existence." He muttered, audible for only him to hear.

The dominant self closed his heterochromatic eyes, recalling that fateful day, when everything he believed in came crashing down.

* * *

To hate losing was probably the only thing he and Akashi Seijuurou could agree on or so he thought. Who was he? He's the real Akashi isn't he? Not the spoiled brat who was willing HIS body's movements.

 _"I will not lose to anyone or anything, not even to myself."_

And so, the shadow of Akashi plotted ways to take over the owner's body and destroy the real personality before it destroys him.

Akashi Seijuurou was still too young to recognize his split personality. He believed that the other Akashi was just an imaginary friend. However, he was a bright child so by the age of ten, he had a conversation with the "other Akashi Seijuurou".

In a traditional Japanese bedroom, a small ten year old boy sat in a meditative pose on the tatami mat. The silence and tranquility helped him focus as he looked deeper into himself.

"Sei," the boy called calmly and another boy who was a perfect copy of him appeared, scowling in irritation. "It's been a while, Sei."

 _"What is it, Seijuurou? You finally found out about me and now you're gonna destroy me and toss me away?"_ The mirror-image snorted. _"Well, let me tell you something-"_

"That won't happen."

 _"Exactly! ... Wait, what?"_

"That wont happen." Akashi repeated, too calm for a 10-year old speaking to his split personality. In the vast and white space, he took a step towards his mirror-image, and the latter took a step back, wary and suspicious. "I won't destroy you."

"You're lying." Step back.

"I'm not." Step forward. "Why would I lie to myself? You know I'm not lying."

Step back.

"Stop running away. I won't hurt you." The redheaded ten-year-old cooed as he took another step forward.

Before his split personality could run away, the ten-year-old quickly grabbed and pulled him into an embrace. The person called 'Sei' was frozen stiff within Seijuurou's arms.

"It's ok, Sei. I won't hurt you." Akashi Seijuurou gently whispered. "You're a part of me and I accept that wholeheartedly. There is no need for anyone to disappear."

"We will always be together."

And on that day, a shadow's tears, beliefs, world and heart fell.

* * *

"I won't ever hand you over to anyone else. You are mine and I am yours. For richer, for poorer. In sickness or in health, in every victory, we are one. We are Akashi Seijuurou. Now and forever."


End file.
